Shots in the Night
by Wootar16
Summary: Just a little Salex fluff.


**Just another story. Set at the end of Season 2 Episode 19 Wrath. ENJOY!**

Sean's fist hit the bag roughly, his knuckles bloodied and sore. He didn't stop, continuing to beat the scratchy plastic surface. Sweat dripped down his brow and caused his hair to stick to the back of his neck; his dress shirt discarded on the floor next to him as he had taken it off after making his way to the work out room that resided in the basement of Nikita's beach house where Alex insisted he stay after what happened.

Alex made her was down the stairs, frowning when she heard the bag swinging violently back and fourth, the chain clinking against itself with each of Sean's strong hits. "Sean." Sean called as she made her way into the room. "Sean how are you holding up?" She asked as she leant against the door frame.

Sean turned to glared at her, his normally warm brown eyes nearly black with pent up rage, hatred and sadness. "I'm fine." He bit harshly.

"You don't seem fine." Alex spoke as she made her way into the room, standing a few feet from him. "I'm here if you want to talk." She offered. "I know what it's like, losing a parent."

Sean stopped and turned to her, angry that she wouldn't just leave him alone. "You have no fucking idea what it's like." He snapped as he pushed her hard against the back wall, his forearm pressed over her throat.

Alex felt a pang in her heart at his words, she would normally be scared in a time like this but knew that Sean just needed to let everything out. "You don't think I know what it's like?" She asked coldly. "Sean I do know what it's like," She continued, making sure to keep her voice calm and even. "I know it's hard but believe it or not it does help to talk about it."

Sean stared at her, frustrated that she wasn't fighting back. He grew more upset at her words, taking it as if he was somehow telling him how he was supposed to grieve the death of his mother. He raised his hand in a tight fist, putting his hand through the wall less than an inch from Alex's face. She flinched back, shutting her eyes for a moment in order to keep herself relaxed. "I don't want to talk." He spoke stepping back, shoving her back roughly against the wall before leaving, the room.

Alex sunk to the group, her back aching as she stretched out her muscles. She ran a hand through her long brown hair, a frown on her face. She didn't know how to help him.

Sean left the room in an annoyed state, going upstairs before walking out the back door, slamming it hard behind him causing the glass to crack.

Alex sat down at the table across from Nikita, a small frown on her face as she glanced at the spot next to her, the spot where Sean usually sat.

"Alex are you alright?" Michael asked as he sat beside Nikita, placing the plates of food in front of everyone.

"Yeah fine." She spoke, giving a half hearted smile.

"He's going to be okay you know." Michael assured. "Things like this just take time." He reminded.

"I know they do, I just wish there was something I could-" Alex was cut off by a gunshot sounding through the night air.

In an instant everyone had their guns drawn, pointing them towards the window where the sound had come from.

"What the hell was that?" Michael cursed.

The gunshot sounded again but almost instantly Alex put her gun down. "It's Sean." She spoke.

"How could you possibly know that?" Birkhoff asked, flustered as he kept his laptop close to his chest. He hated guns.

"The time between the shots." She spoke. "He's hitting targets."

Michael and Nikita put their guns away, Michael running a hand through his hair.

"I'll go talk to him." Alex spoke. "You guys just enjoy dinner." She said as she grabbed her shoes and coat and moved outside.

She walked down the beach, the sand soft beneath her sneakers as she walked out to the dock that went into the water. She stood a couple of metres behind Sean watching as the disc thrower shot plates, as he had run out of disc a few hours ago, into the air at a high speed before they were blown into hundreds of pieces by Sean's extremely accurate shots.

"You're killing our dishes." Alex finally spoke when there was a break in the firing.

"I'll buy new ones." He promised as he shot another target before shutting off the machine and pulling back from the rifle. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." She said honestly as she sat down next to him.

"I'm fine." Sean spoke, his voice thick. "I'm sorry about earlier Alex's I never meant to hurt you." He said weakly, hating himself for lashing out at her.

"Hey it's okay, besides I've had worse. You're too much of a Boy Scout to ever really hurt me." She smiled and nudged him gently causing Sean to let a ghost of a smile cross his lips.

A comfortable silence fell over them and they soon found themselves bother lying back against the wooden dock, looking up at the hundreds of stars that coated the sky.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Alex finally asked. Sure they were all great shots, they had to be to survive but Sean had shot with an accuracy and skill she had never seen before.

"You know I was a SEAL." He spoke and turned his head to look over at her. When she turned to him and nodded he continued. "I was a sniper."

"Wait you were a sniper with SEAL Team 6?" She asked in disbelief, wanting to make sure she had heard him right.

Sean laughed and nodded. "Dad was too, that's why I went that way."

"That's so cool." Alex smiled as she turned back to looking at the sky. "And hot." She added in a light whisper.

"What was that?" Sean asked with a knowing smile having heard what she said.

"Huh? Nothing." Alex spoke as she looked back at him, a smirk on her lips. "It's getting late, you want to go inside, Michael made dinner and believe it or not he's not half bad in the kitchen."

Sean nodded and stood up before helping her off the ground. "Thanks." Alex smiled.

"No problem." He spoke lightly as his brown eyes glanced down into her blue.

They slowly made their way back to the house, the gun over Alex's shoulder and the firing machine in Sean's hand.

They put them both away in the basement before making their way upstairs to the kitchen. Alex microwaved the plate of food that was Sean's before carrying it back to the dining room table and setting it down along with some cutlery.

"Thank you Alex." He spoke and they both knew he wasn't only talking about the food.

"It's not a problem Sean." She spoke.

They stood toe in toe, again a silence falling other them. "I'll see you in the morning." Sean spoke after a few minutes and dipped his head in order to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. "For what it's worth, I think you're pretty hot too." He spoke letting her know he had overheard her.

Alex felt her cheeks grow hot as they turned a deep shade of red. "I uh- I better get to bed." She stuttered as she moved towards the stairs. "Goodnight Sean." She called as she made her way into her room.

"Night Alex." He smiled before sitting down to eat the food on the table.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
